For Everything a Reason
by PinkGreenLove
Summary: When Kira disappears will Tommy & the other rangers be able to find her? When the truth comes out Tommy will risk his own life to bring her home safe. Will he be too late?... (no Kira/Tommy romance here) just read, trust me it's better than it sounds!
1. Missing

**A/N: this is short! it's just something that popped into my head. I think it's a nifty idea and I'm excited to write more. I'll update my other story tomorrow most likely, for those who are interested. anyways! enjoy! **

* * *

Kira looked around, she had no idea where she was. It was dark; she couldn't see anyone or anything. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that she was cold, alone, and powerless. She was terrified.

* * *

Kira's mother walked in the school, frantic. She hoped she would find someone there. She saw a woman sitting in the main office.

_She knew her daughter always talked about "Dr. O" she was always doing something with him, or for him. She found it very odd, but maybe he knew where Kira was. She hadn't seen Kira since she had left for school, yesterday. It was now 4 P.M. and the next day. She figured she'd ask around the school before going to the police._

"Hi, I was wondering where I might find Dr. O's classroom" she said to the woman sitting in the main office.

_She knew it was a stretch; he probably wouldn't be there. But she had to check._

* * *

"Guys we need to figure out where Kira went now." Connor said nervously pacing in the classroom.

"That's what I'm trying to do Connor, relax" Hayley said walking around with a strange looking device.

"There's got to be something here, this is the place she disappeared from." Ethan said tapping the table with his thumb watching Hayley closely.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find her." Tommy smiled, trying to comfort the students.

"We should do something, besides sit here." Trent got up and started to walk around the class.

"Kira could be in real trouble!" Connor yelled getting more agitated. "And there's nothing we can do." He kicked a desk, knocking it over making a loud crashing noise.

"Will you guys stop it! This isn't helping!" Hayley turned around, stopping what she was doing.

"We're doing everything we can, Kira can take care of herself." Tommy said trying to calm everyone down.

Kira had been helping Dr. O move some stuff from his classroom to the dino lab, when suddenly she had disappeared right in front of his eyes. This was yesterday afternoon.

_He was putting on a brave face for Connor, Ethan and Trent, but he was scared that something awful had happened to Kira; that they'd never see her again. He was afraid they wouldn't be able to find her, and it'd be his fault._

He sighed and walked over to the window, he stood there motionless, staring out the window at the mostly empty parking lot.

_How could this happen. _He thought.

Just then the door flew open and he heard a woman's voice.

"Have any of you seen my daughter."

He gulped; _this was going to be difficult to explain. _He turned around and was shocked by what he saw, who he saw standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! okay review! let me know what you think! any guesses as to where this is going?! let me know in a review! Thanks for reading. sorry it's short! ****I'll update soon!**


	2. Harder to Breathe

**A/N: sorry for the delay! I'm awful, what can I say. Thanks for the reviews! thanks for reading! thanks for the follows and favorites! **

* * *

She opened the door of the classroom and saw five people inside. She recognized Connor, Ethan and Trent instantly, although she had never actually met them, she knew they were her daughter's friends. She also saw a woman, whom she did not know. And a man, she assumed to be the "Dr. O" she had heard so much about.

"Have any of you seen my daughter?" she asked anxiously.

When she saw the man who had been facing the window turn around she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach, like all the air had been sucked out of the room, like someone was sitting on her chest.

_It was Tommy._

She felt like her legs were going to give out on her, she grabbed hold of the doorframe to steady herself. She felt dizzy, her stomach was doing flips, her heart began to race and her mouth went dry.

_She couldn't believe this, couldn't believe she was standing in the doorway of his class. Dr. O was Tommy. The "O" stood for Oliver. How couldn't she have known this? _

"Kim." Tommy said in disbelief. He just stood there and stared at her, at a loss for words.

Hayley and the guys just looked back and forth between the two of them, Kim was still standing in the doorway. They had no idea what was going on.

Kim couldn't think, she couldn't speak, hell, she could barely breathe. Her head was spinning, she tried to say something, but nothing came out. She looked like a deer in headlights. She quickly turned and walked quickly out of sight. She needed to move, she needed to get away, she needed a second to think, time to compose herself.

Tommy ran out after her a couple seconds after she had disappeared into the hallway, leaving a very confused Connor, Ethan, Trent and Hayley in the classroom.

They looked around at each other, unsure what they should do. They boys looked to Hayley to see if she knew what was going on. They all concluded by the look on her face, that she was just as lost as they were.

"What was that?" Ethan was the first to speak.

"Should we go after them?" Trent asked looking at Hayley.

"I think they know each other." Connor added

They all just looked at him.

"Thanks for that captain obvious." Ethan said sarcastically.

"Uh, let's just stay in here." Hayley said skeptically. "I'm going to get back to scanning the class," she added, as she got up and grabbed the device she had put down on the desk.

The guys continued to talk as Hayley walked around the room scanning around using different frequencies in an attempt to find some abnormality in the room.

"So that's Kira's mom," Connor furrowing his brow. "Didn't she look kind of familiar?" he added, tilting his head to the side trying to figure out where he had seen her before.

"Now that you mention it." Ethan nodded

"I don't know," Trent shrugged. "Don't you guys think it's weird we've never met her before?" Trent asked the others.

"Not really, man. You guys haven't met my parents." Connor shrugged.

"But don't you kind of feel that Kira kind of, I don't know, makes sure we don't ever run into her mom." Trent asked.

They continued arguing about it. At least it was a distraction from thinking about how they couldn't do anything to help Kira right now.

* * *

"Kim!" Tommy shouted running down the hall. "Wait!"

Kim stopped and leaned up against a locker for support, not turning around.

Tommy went around to face her; she was staring at the floor. She didn't look up at him. He stared at her face, analyzing the woman standing in front of him. She still looked the same, more beautiful than he had remembered her. Tommy sighed, as he watched her, she was trembling slightly. He didn't know what to say to her…

"Kira's your…" was all he managed to say.

_Daughter. She had a daughter. __**Her daughter was Kira**__. _

Kim couldn't look up at him; she just continued to stare at the ground. She could feel all the blood in her body rushing to her head, she was shaking, she needed to say something. She couldn't just stand there staring at the floor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," was what she managed to choke out, as she brought her hands up to her temples closing her eyes tight.

Tommy continued to stare at Kim.

"She's… I mean you would have had… when you were…" Tommy's voice trailed off as he was putting together the pieces of what was happening.

Kim swallowed the lump in her throat, finally looking up at him, meeting his gaze, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Where is she?" her voice cracked.

"I... I don't know," he said hoarsely, his throat had gone dry; he didn't know what this meant. Kim was Kira's mother, he had so many questions, but this wasn't the time for them. "We're trying to find her." He admitted quietly.

"So… she is a…" Kim stopped, unable to believe this was happening.

_She knew what he meant; by we're trying to find her. Why she was always talking about her teacher "Dr.O" why she was always out, always with Connor, Ethan and Trent. _It didn't take her long to put everything together. She had been there herself after all.

"Yeah, she is." Tommy closed his eyes and nodded gently. "Yellow," he added with a soft smile.

"What happened?" she asked nervously. She knew it was dangerous, being a ranger, she wasn't sure if she felt better or worse now.

"Come on, I'll explain everything," he said softly, holding his hand out for her to take.

She nodded and took his hand. As he led her back to the room, she decided that she felt better, if only knowing that Tommy was there for her daughter.

She didn't want to think about what he thought, if he knew, if he had figured out that he was… At this point she was just worried about her daughter.

* * *

**Some of you guessed it! and.. you know this is obviously AU, and I'm not going to think about genetics and such so yeah, just wanted to add that! anyways! let me know what you think! review! update will be quicker than last time, I promise. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
